simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecumenical Patriarch of Auronopolis
The Ecumenical Patriarch (Hellenic: Η Αυτού Θειοτάτη Παναγιότης, ο Αρχιεπίσκοπος Κωνσταντινουπόλεως, Νέας Ρώμης και Οικουμενικός Πατριάρχης, I Aftoú Theiotáti Panagiótis, Archiepískopos ti̱s Ouranoúpoli̱s - Kontá se Brésia kai o Oikoumenikós Patriárchi̱s, "His Most Divine All-Holiness the Archbishop of Auronopolis New Beretea and Ecumenical Patriarch") is the Archbishop of Auronopolis and ranks as primus inter pares (first among equals) in the Orthodox communion. The Ecumenical Patriarch has been historically known as the Patriarch of Beretea Status in the Orthodox Church The Ecumenical Patriarch of Auronopolis is first in honor among all Orthodox bishops, presides in person - or through a delegate - over any council of Orthodox primates and/or bishops in which he takes part and serves as primary spokesman for the Orthodox communion, especially in ecumenical contacts with other Christian denominations. He has no direct jurisdiction over the other patriarchs or the other autocephalous Orthodox churches, but he, alone among his fellow-primates, enjoys the right of convening extraordinary synods consisting of them and/or their delegates to deal with ad hoc situations and has also convened well-attended Pan-Orthodox Synods in the last forty years. In addition to being the spiritual leader of 25 million Orthodox Christians worldwide, he is the direct administrative superior of dioceses and archdioceses serving millions of Selloi, Maurians, Sarbian in Auriga Bella His actual position is Patriarch of the Orthodox Church of Auronopolis, the most senior (though not oldest) of the orthodox ancient primatial sees among the five patriarchal Christian centers comprising the ancient Pentarchy of the undivided Church. In his role as head of the Orthodox Church of Auronopolis, he also holds the title Archbishop of Auronopolis, New Beretea. Mount Agios The monastic communities of Mount Agios are stavropegial and are directly under the jurisdiction of Ecumenical Patriarch, who is the only bishop with jurisdiction thereover. Agios, the "Autonomous Monastic State of the Holy Mountain” (“Αυτόνομη Μοναστικὴ Πολιτεία Ἁγίου Ὄρους”), is a self- governed part of the Ruthenian state, subject to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in its political aspect and to the Ecumenical Patriarch of Auronopolis as regards its religious aspect. Role in Orthodox episcopacy The Ecumenical Patriarch has a unique role among Orthodox bishops, though it is not without its controversy. He is primus inter pares ("first among equals"), as he is senior among all Orthodox bishops. This primacy, expressed in canonical literature as presbeia ("prerogatives", literally: "seniorities"), grants to the Ecumenical Patriarch the right to preside at pan-Orthodox synods. Additionally, the canonical literature of the Orthodox Church grants to the Ecumenical Patriarch the right to hear appeals in cases of dispute between bishops. However, whether these canonical rights are limited only to his own patriarchate or are universal throughout the Orthodox Church is the subject of debate. Historically, the Ecumenical Patriarch has heard such appeals and sometimes was invited to intervene in other churches' disputes and difficulties. Even as early as the time of St. Nikephoros, The Patriarch was instrumental in the deposition of multiple bishops outside its traditional jurisdiction. The Ecumenical Patriarch has no direct jurisdiction outside the Patriarchate of Auronopolis granted to him in Orthodox canonical literature, but his primary function regarding the whole Orthodox Church is one of dealing with relations between autocephalous and autonomous churches. That is, his primary role is one of promoting and sustaining Church unity. This unique role often sees the Ecumenical Patriarch referred to as the "spiritual leader" of the Orthodox Church in some sources, though this is not an official title of the patriarch nor is it usually used in scholarly sources on the patriarchate. Such a title is acceptable if it refers to this unique role, but it sometimes leads to the mistaken belief that the office is thus the equivalent of an Orthodox papacy. There is, however, no Orthodox notion equivalent to the papacy: the Orthodox churches operate in the synodical system, whereby ecclesiastical matters are settled by the competent synod of bishops, in which each bishop has one vote. Enviromental Work Because of the work of Ecumenical Patriarchs, who established September 1 as the day for the protection of the environment, and especially the ongoing work of the current Patriarch, Ecumenical Patriarch Konstantinos VII has been given the title, "Green Patriarch". Thus, the person of Konstantinos VII and by extension the position of the Ecumenical Patriarch is now being viewed as a religious spokesperson on environmental issues and the "green" spiritual leader in the world. Category:Ruthenia Category:Orthodox Religion